In recent years, attention has been paid to, as high-density magnetic recording media, discrete track recording patterned media (DTR media) in which recording tracks are physically isolated, and bit patterned media (BPM) in which recording bits are physically isolated also in a down-track direction (disk circumferential direction).
Since this type of patterned media constitutes a magnetic recording apparatus (HDD) by being combined with a recording head which levitates with a levitation amount of 10 nm or less, the surface planarity of the patterned media is important. In order to stably levitate the recording head, the surface asperities of the patterned media should be, notably, 10 nm or less. Thus, the surface is generally planarized by burying a nonmagnetic material in gaps between physically discrete recording tracks or recording bits.
However, the addition of fabrication steps, such as burying a nonmagnetic material and planarization, leads to process damage, and degradation in productivity and an increase in cost due to the increase in number of steps.